


One Shot Drabbles

by Mekeali123



Category: Kirepapa
Genre: BDSM, Dom Shunsuke, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, Sub Chisato, What-If, just a bunch of one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekeali123/pseuds/Mekeali123
Summary: This is a bunch of one shots of what if something different happened in Kirepapa like what if the table didn't miss Chisato-san or what happened after the episodes. Hope you enjoy.





	1. Table Incident

As Chisato sat there listening to his father talk his mood just kept going over everything that was happening, he couldn't leave Shunsuke no matter what his father said.

Chisato just sat there zoning out for a while hopping that his father didn't notice but suddenly he saw a big brown object coming towards him and he was soaking wet with hot tea but he didn't really have the time to think about the heat as the table landed right on top of his head knocking him to the floor and making the room spin.

The next thing that he noticed was that Shunsuke was kneeling beside him and his head was resting on his lap.

"Chisato-san can you hear me" Shunsuke said and he nodded his head but it made him wince in pain.  
"Shunsuke what happened all I remember was something big and brown coming towards me and then I was in pain"  
"Sweetheart your father flipped the table right on top of you and it hit you in the forehead, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you"  
"It's not your job to protect me I should protect you"  
"No I love you I should have been in here with you keeping you safe"

Nether of the men noticed an older version of Chisato walking out the door looking troubled as if he had just come to some major conclusion.

24 hours later

The next day found Chisato and Shunsuke talking in front of the inn just as Chihiro was coming out the front doors and started to over hear their convosation.

"But Shunsuke he said he would take away Riju, I can't live without him, please Shunsuke I don't know what to do, I don't what to leave you I love you but Riju is my pride and joy I can't lose him all the years I spent chasing away boys from him will mean nothing hear they wouldn't care if my baby got hurt, I just don't know what to do.

Unexpectedly to Chihiro, Chisato leaned into Shunsuke and stared crying into his chest as all of the stress and pressure was starting to get to him

Chihiro cleared his throat to gain the attention of the couple that didn't take his advise and break up like he had asked,

"Now" said Chihiro "It seems that you two did not take my advise and break up but I am willing to reconsider"  
"Why" asked Shunsuke immediately on guard for any reason that this man could hurt his sweet Chisato  
'After watching the two of you yesterday and the way that you reacted to the incident that occurred,"  
"Incident you threw a table at him and gave him a concussion, he is still feeling the pain and it is all your fault,"  
"I know I am sorry I didn't mean for it to happen I meant for the table to miss him and just to get hit with the tea"  
"Ohhh you mean the tea that was burning hot and now has made burn marks on his body"

Chisato quickly got up and made his way in front of Shunsuke not wanting a fight to start he wrapped his arms around his waist and said

"Please Shunsuke it doesn't matter please don't get angry over me it's not worth it please calm down"  
"You are worth it sweetheart and don't ever say that your not, he hasn't even said he is sorry for what happened to you of course I'm going t get angry"  
"Now back what I was going to say before I was interrupted is I am sorry for what happened and it was obvious that you really do love Chisato" Chihiro said speaking to Shunsuke "and I give you my blessing to be together" 

he was suddenly cut of by a squeal he was surprised to find out came from Chisato

"Did you hear that Shunsuke we can be together"  
"Yeah I'm sure Riju is going to be happy now that he doesn't have to room with you any more and hear you complaining all night"  
"Come on lets go up stairs" Chisato said 'I think we have some things that we need to catch up on"

Shunsuke gave a loud laugh as he was dragged back into the inn and up the stairs to their room.


	2. If Shunsuke wasn't there when Riju ran away.

CHISATO'S POV

"The date was amazing, thank you Shunsuke. I wish you didn't have to go, I am really going to miss you." said Chisato who leaned in to put his head on Shunsuke's chest.   
"Don't worry we will see each other again soon. I will miss you as well. I really wish you would come but I know that you want to spend some time with Riju."   
"Promise me you will come back as soon as they are done, please I don't want you to leave me" Chisato suddenly had tears slowly rolling down his face as he looked up at Shunsuke with puppy dog eyes that normally got him what he wanted.   
"I promise as soon as it is down I will be on my way back, I love you, goodnight"  
"I love you too" 

After saying their goodbyes to each other they parted ways and Chisato slowly made his way inside the house, just realising that it seemed to be too dark, but looking over he saw a note that said that Riju had run away. All the pain suddenly crashed down on him. Riju had left, he had no one to spend Christmas with, what if he never came back. letting all of these thoughts come shooting into his head he suddenly let out a scream that would have made Shunsuke worried if he hadn't already left, not knowing what to do he feel to the floor feeling like his whole world has just came crashing down around him. 

 

SHUNSUKE'S POV

It has been three days since I have been able to see Chisato and they have been the worst three days of my life not even taking into the fact that I was unable spend Christmas with him. I know he wanted to spend time with Riju but I wish that both had come up here. 

It is finally time to start the filming as there was a delay.   
"The sooner we can get this started the sooner I can get home to my love."

Looking around I see Riju which is a surprise, but maybe if he is here then so is Chisato.

"Hey Riju, what are you doing here"  
"Dad I didn't know that you were going to be here i thought that you would be at home with papa keeping him company."  
"You mean he doesn't know that you are up here, Riju can you even imagine the pain he is feeling right now he is all alone on Christmas day."  
"But, but I thought you would be there" said Riju with tears shinning in his eyes. I didn't mean to cause papa pain.

A man suddenly appeared behind Riju and put his arm around him.  
"Riju what has this man done to make you cry, he can immediately be kicked out don't worry."  
"No, it wasn't his fault grandpa, I made a really big mistake" Riju turns towards Shunsuke, "Dad can you take me home I want to see papa."  
"I think that is a good idea, I am worried about him. We don't know what this could have done. Go and pack your things and say goodbye to Kakeru"  
"Ok I will see you soon"

"Riju why did you call that man dad he is the same age as you."  
"I know grandpa but that is papa's boyfriend and I want them to get married so I am showing them that I want Shunsuke to be my dad"  
"Yes..."  
As they walked further away their conversation started to drift off. 

 

After packing all his things and telling the director that he was leaving he met up with Riju who looked as if he had been crying.  
"Riju, what's the matter. Did something happen"  
"Dad I don't think Kakeru likes me anymore, he didn't seem to care that i was leaving and he has barely spent any time with me at all. He wouldn't even let me introduce us as boyfriends. It's not fair dad."  
"I will have a talk with him after we go and check to see if your papa is ok, i am really worried about him right now."  
"Ok dad thank you" Riju said while giving Shunsuke a hug.  
"Let’s go"

 

Everything seems so still I really do hope that Chisato-san is ok. It has been nearly a week since I have been able to see him and I know that it has taken its toll on me but I don't know how it has affected him with Riju also being gone.   
"Chisato are you in here, please come and see me" I heard a whimper coming from the living room. Walking in I am met with the most horrifying scene that even I could imagine. My poor Chisato is just lying on the floor while grasping a picture of Riju to his chest, it looks like he hasn’t eaten or slept the entire time that I have seen him.   
“Chisato, my love, are you ok. I am so sorry that I left you without checking on you first.”

 

CHISATO’S POV  
The pain that is suffocating me is too much, where is my darling Riju, where could he have gone. Everyone has left me and I doubt they will ever come back, I mean what am I Shunsuke could have so much better than me and Riju, my darling Riju why would he come back all I do is stop him from doing the things that he wants to.  
An angelic voice suddenly filled the room, a voice I thought I would never hear again.  
“Chisato, my love, are you ok. I am so sorry that I left you without checking on you first.”  
“Shunsuke, is that you” I exclaim jumping into his arms.  
“Oh, my love, I am so sorry that I left you.”  
“Shunsuke, Riju he ran away, I don’t think he is ever going to come back.” I sob into his chest.  
“Don’t say things like that Riju will always come back.”  
“You don’t understand Shunsuke I didn’t let him go with Kakeru and now he probably hates me. I wouldn’t blame him I don’t even know why you came back. I don’t deserve you.”  
To Chisato’s surprise a small pair of arms wrapped around them.  
“Papa I am sorry I didn’t mean to leave you. I’m sorry, so sorry. I didn’t know that you were going to be here all by yourself. I should have thought of you instead of running off. Riju puts his face into Chisato’s shirt and starts sobbing.  
“Oh, my poor baby, you had me so worried I thought that you were never coming back to me, that you run off with Kakeru and left to be together. It’s my fault I shouldn’t have kept you apart.”  
“No papa it was my fault I should have listened to you. The entire time we were away Kakeru didn’t talk to me and he wouldn’t even let me call him my boyfriend. Papa do you think that he is embarrassed by me, maybe I’m just not good enough.”  
“No baby” I said wrapping my arms around him “You are the most amazing person in the world and if he doesn’t see that then he doesn’t deserve you.”  
“I am sorry that I caused these problems for everyone.”  
“No,” said Shunsuke “You are not the cause of these problems it is no-one’s fault, I love you both, everything is going to be fine.”  
After cuddling for a while they all made their way to the master bedroom and fell asleep together, like a family. I did take some time for Chisato to get back to a healthy weight but in the end, everything turned out fine.


End file.
